<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scar by frozenpoprocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154655">Scar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenpoprocks/pseuds/frozenpoprocks'>frozenpoprocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenpoprocks/pseuds/frozenpoprocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>嚮導x哨兵<br/>哨嚮有加上我自己的私設</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Juyeon/Kim Sunwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>0.</p>
<p>李柱延撥開和自己逆向的人群，朝著他的哨兵狂奔而去。</p>
<p>有人注意到他不尋常的動向，回頭幫忙喊著「善旴啊，戰鬥結束了！可以回來了！」可李柱延知道金善旴聽不見，更精確地來說，是聽到的太多了。</p>
<p>金善旴的精神總是無法立刻從鬼哭狼嚎的戰鬥場景中抽離，不難發現他的身體肌肉仍緊繃著，肩膀隨著喘息快速地上下聳動，牽動著肩膀上繫帶斷了一半的槍套搖晃，手槍仍被他緊握在手中，沿著槍身上滴滴答答落下的分不出來是敵軍的血還是金善旴的，應該是都有，畢竟他上了戰場總像不要命似的。</p>
<p>他終於到了距離金善旴背後一步的位置，一腳往後踩，用左手熟練地抓住了金善旴向後肘擊的手卸了力，右手把人扣進自己懷裡固定住，在金善旴瞪大眼睛要發力掙扎的時候，先一步伸手蓋住了他的眼睛：「沒事了，是我。」</p>
<p>他知道這樣做並不能隔絕金善旴視野裡的那片血紅，但至少可以讓他免於被戰場上的殘肢和血跡二度刺激，李柱延用自己的精神力裹住了金善旴緊繃的身體，輕輕的吻貼上金善旴耳後的那道疤痕，唇接觸肌膚的一瞬間他眼底跟著看見金善旴剛剛開槍的場景，他熟練地幻出精神觸手，將那些畫面都抹去，捂在金善旴眼睛上的手稍加施力讓他側向自己，這次將吻落在了金善旴的嘴唇上。</p>
<p>他感知到金善旴全身有三處受傷的地方，最嚴重的位置在肩膀，脫臼的骨頭僅僅靠接吻並不能完治，李柱延於是在他漸漸放鬆下來的時候停止了親吻：「我們得回去治療了。」</p>
<p>「喔......」金善旴用還沒完全收回去的舌尖舔了舔自己的唇瓣，沒有反對李柱延把他打橫抱起的動作，用沒受傷的那隻手勾著對方的脖子，下意識地把頭靠到李柱延的頸窩，一旦建立起精神連結哨兵就會自然而然地依賴起嚮導，哪怕只是多一點點的肢體接觸也有助於安撫哨兵的情緒，李柱延作為一名嚮導教官比誰都清楚這個事實，當初金善旴在塔裡上這一堂課的時候，他甚至就是台上的講者。</p>
<p>但當他透過薄弱的精神連結感覺到金善旴在自己懷裡睡著的時候，還是會感覺胸口隱隱作痛。</p>
<p>即便是在這樣看似毫無防備的狀態下，他也窺探不到金善旴的精神圖景，建立在肉體接觸上的連結永遠只帶來金善旴當下痛苦的殘像，明明知道他精神深處還有好多打不開的結，李柱延卻無能為力。</p>
<p>他的哨兵沒有對他打開自己的心，他所允許的他所渴求的親近，都不過是出於求生本能罷了。</p>
<p>1.</p>
<p>八年前送金善旴離開塔的時候他就是金善旴現在這個年紀，金善旴和他的嚮導都是十九歲，雖然看著不算多麼合拍，雙人組的任務評價卻很高，李柱延經常聽到形容他倆的一句話就是：「果然匹配度是科學啊。」而他每次都只能配合著露出毫無笑意的微笑。</p>
<p>他一直都沒有匹配度達到綁定標準的哨兵，擁有的精神系能力比起戰鬥也更適合引導、安撫哨兵的情緒，因此李柱延雖然是A級嚮導，卻沒什麼上戰場的機會，後來他索性轉了體系，金善旴就是他當教官頭幾年教的學生，小孩的身體素質、作戰和反偵能力都是A級，唯獨精神力運用啟蒙得慢了些，因為好強所以不斷跑來央求李柱延給他課後輔導。</p>
<p>李柱延沒有拒絕的理由，金善旴聰明機靈，身上總有一種生機勃勃的感覺，讓人覺得很舒服，察覺到小孩似乎也在本能地親近自己時，李柱延出於好奇做了檢測才發現金善旴是自己遇過匹配度最高的哨兵，從未產生過的感情在胸口發酵，他想如果是這孩子的話，他願意為了保護他重新投入戰鬥。</p>
<p>但是塔的中心告訴他，他們找來了比自己和金善旴的匹配度更高的嚮導，第一次見面的時候兩個人就進入了彼此的精神圖景。</p>
<p>「當然，如果你們兩個堅持的話，也不是不能夠調整綁定對象。」說是這樣說，可李柱延有什麼好堅持的呢，他不能為金善旴下這種攸關生死的決定，他已經二十七歲，沒有戰鬥用的異能也遠離戰場已久，更何況比起自己，一個匹配度更高的嚮導無疑對金善旴更有幫助，不然怎麼每週金善旴來他房裡額外自主練習時都沒能開啟的精神圖景，換了一個嚮導輔助就成功了呢。</p>
<p>他在之後的幾年裡聽過不少金善旴的戰績，他是站在第一線的哨兵，很少回到塔裡，在不斷奔波的戰鬥之間並沒有怎麼跟李柱延聯繫，沒有想到再度見到金善旴會是在靜音室裡，滿身是血奄奄一息，周鶴年握著他的手說：「教官，現在只有你可以把他帶回來了，拜託你......救救他......」</p>
<p>那個唯一比他更契合金善旴的嚮導在戰爭中失蹤，然後單方面的，切斷了他跟金善旴的精神結合。</p>
<p>李柱延記得自己碰觸金善旴的手如何劇烈地顫抖，他親吻著沒有意識的金善旴，狂風驟雨般的疼痛開始湧進他的腦海，他必須不斷提醒自己那是金善旴的五感不是他的，他現在的動作一秒都不能停下來，褪去金善旴衣服的時候他看見有些傷口已經止血結痂了，忍不住想埋怨就算是他失去了嚮導都沒人給他即時醫治一下嗎？儘管他也明白沒有誰能承受跟暴走中的金善旴精神對接，就連他自己，試著在如雷貫耳的慘叫和哭聲中尋找金善旴的意識都無功而返，痛得幾乎想要把連接斷開，肉體明明已經合而為一，他作為嚮導與生俱來的治癒能力正在金善旴的身上發揮作用，李柱延仍然沒辦法感知到金善旴的精神，他分不出來自己是在精神世界還是在現實中也發出了聲音：「善旴啊......善旴啊......」</p>
<p>不要離開我好嗎？</p>
<p>他在過去那段時間裡暗地對金善旴嚮導的嫉妒此刻近乎成為了恨，甚至無法去體諒他會不會是已經死了，或許還會怪罪對方怎麼可以丟下金善旴自己一個人先死掉。李柱延收緊了抱著金善旴的手，把頭埋在他的頸窩裡，這才注意到他的耳朵後面連著頸部的地方有一道細細的傷口，探知了一遍金善旴全身狀態的他不可能沒有察覺到，在連左腿的骨折都正慢慢恢復的狀態下，這道傷口的存在也並不合理，李柱延蹙著眉伸手摸了摸才發現那是一道已經癒合的疤痕，不知道是多久以前受傷的，即使他沿著它親吻，也一點沒有消退的跡象。</p>
<p>也許那個時候他應該堅持的，他後悔八年前沒有放下所有的顧慮留在他的身邊，用自己的雙手保護他。李柱延感覺到自己的眼眶發熱起來，精神力瀕臨耗盡時他抽離金善旴的身體，捧著金善旴的臉親吻的同時淚水沾濕了那雙一點動靜都沒有的眼睫，他終於忍不住把自己摔到床上開始無聲的哭泣。</p>
<p>從床的另一邊湊過來個黑呼呼毛茸茸的身影，李柱延淚眼朦朧的轉過去，看見金善旴的藏獒精神體吐出粉色的小舌頭，舔了舔他淌著淚的臉頰，他有點不確定地喚了聲：「小黑？」過去金善旴的藏獒不只一次在課堂上撲到他腳邊，印象中那孩子總是紅著耳朵大吼小黑回來，果然藏獒對這個名字有反應，抬起前腳跨到床沿充滿期待地看著李柱延，他側躺著用精神觸手輕撫小黑的頭，僅剩的一點力量都用來安撫疲憊而需要關愛的精神體，摸著摸著就迷迷糊糊地睡了過去。</p>
<p>李柱延並不知道讓金善旴甦醒過來的奇蹟是怎麼在他睡著的時候發生的，只隱隱約約感覺到夢裡有一雙手從身後環住他的腰，和他緊緊相依。</p>
<p>2.</p>
<p>金善旴恢復意識之後又經過兩天的全身詳細檢查，李柱延再見到他的時候是在自己的課堂外，金善旴沒有穿軍服還是看著年紀很小，等在門口有幾分以往問他能不能課後輔導的模樣。</p>
<p>就連對他說出的內容也相似：「教官，我的精神圖景好像打不開了。」</p>
<p>並沒有外力破壞的痕跡，極可能是被強制斷開精神連結產生的應激反應，沒有能夠治療的方法，也無法預測是否有可能恢復，金泳勛最後的建議是讓金善旴等精神力都恢復再嘗試看看，或者既然精神結合已完全消失，他可以試圖和新的嚮導建立關係，金善旴說不想他也沒有勉強，只是從白大褂口袋裡掏出糖果塞給金善旴說：「不需要有壓力，我會給你開嚮導素備用，如果有合適的嚮導偶爾讓他幫忙疏導一下精神也可以，不用急。」</p>
<p>李柱延不知道金醫生這話是說給金善旴聽還是他，眾所皆知他今天一整天可說是亦步亦趨跟在金善旴旁邊，上課的時候就讓金善旴暫時坐在最後一排聽著，有他抽不開身的幾分鐘就讓精神體代替，不少人都看到金善旴左邊一頭黑色藏獒右邊一頭白色北極狐在塔裡走的模樣，像是多了一對護法似的，李柱延對金善旴的緊張昭然若揭，只差沒有再次找到中心說，他想成為金善旴新的嚮導。</p>
<p>倒不是不想這樣做，只是金善旴如他所料的，並不太願意馬上就談新嚮導的事，告別了金泳勛把金善旴送去複查身體的時候，李柱延抓住了因為沒有綁定嚮導而在醫務室做精神疏導的周鶴年探口風，他對金善旴嚮導的下落不明，很難界定是樂觀還是悲觀：「也許他是想到萬一他死了，金善旴做為跟他結合的哨兵也活不了多久，為了他好才切斷連結的。」</p>
<p>或者是遇到危險了不想讓金善旴循著精神連結找到自己，也可能因為處在極大的痛苦中不願意透過精神連結讓金善旴共感到，李柱延換位思考後作出假設，不管哪一個理由都站得住腳，只是他們可能永遠也無法知道答案。</p>
<p>他不想顯得八卦，猶豫了半天不敢問周鶴年，金善旴和他的嚮導是怎麼樣的一對伴侶、感情好或者不好，周鶴年卻突然苦笑了一下說：「以前他也常幫我做精神疏導，包括失蹤的前一天，我有時候會想他會不會是因為一個人扛著我跟善旴太辛苦了，那天的狀況是不是不好......」「不是你的錯。」李柱延輕輕拍了拍他的肩膀，不希望他過度自責，事實上若不是周鶴年在金善旴回到塔內的第一時間就找來李柱延，金善旴都不知道是不是已經陷入神遊拉不回來，或者會不會在那之前就先因為身受重傷而死去。</p>
<p>李柱延忽然反應過來，周鶴年不應該知道他們的匹配度數據：「你怎麼知道要來找我？你那時候說，只有我可以救金善旴。」周鶴年的尷尬他看在眼裡，像他小時候被抓到在自己課堂偷吃東西：「以前他不是常常跟教官私下練習嗎？是因為匹配度高......不是嗎？我也忘記是不是他跟我說的了。」</p>
<p>這個時候金善旴出來了，拿著報告說身體各項數值都正常，剛醒來的時候近乎乾涸的精神力也回復了一半：「指揮官讓我身體恢復了就去找他，但是我的精神力可能短期內回不到原本的水準。」他仍然是冷靜到有點反常的樣子，一臉認真的諮詢李柱延說，教官你覺得我現在能去了嗎？</p>
<p>「我陪你去吧。」李柱延牽住他的手時金善旴愣了一下，李柱延手很大，幾乎是把他的手完全包到掌心裡，金善旴眼看掙不開就任由他牽了一路，到李上淵門外的時候不知道金善旴是不是因為緊張而回握住他的手，李柱延便張開手指，和他十指緊扣：「沒事的，我陪你。」</p>
<p>迎接他們的還好不是死訊，但李上淵也不允許他們太樂觀，他可以在有限的時間內等待金善旴自然恢復，但是前方戰況吃緊，等金善旴的療養期結束，不管他有沒有嚮導，都一樣要重回部隊，最後李上淵看向了站在金善旴旁邊的李柱延說，李教官，感謝你對善旴的照顧，我們希望你也可以做一些相關的準備。</p>
<p>3.</p>
<p>他到底還是成為了金善旴的嚮導，即便是以替補的形式。</p>
<p>說是不給金善旴壓力、不會勉強他，但其實所有人早就默認了這個安排，在金善旴休養期過了一半的時候打破虛假和平，告訴他接下來到他的假期結束都是給他和李柱延磨合的時間，他收到消息的表情十分平靜，當李柱延問他你要來我這裡讓我看一下精神力嗎？金善旴二話不說收拾了也沒多少東西的行李搬到他的房間去住：「教官的房間幾乎跟以前一模一樣。」他打量著李柱延的書桌說，上面堆了幾本新書，都是關於哨兵的創傷症候群，金善旴輕輕伸手碰觸著封面，有幾分欲言又止的模樣。</p>
<p>「想問什麼就問吧。」李柱延摸了摸他的頭：「還有，以後不用再叫教官了，叫哥吧。」</p>
<p>金善旴眨著眼睛點點頭，輕聲喊了句柱延哥，拿起最上面的那本書問：「這些書......裡面有沒有......寫精神連結被切斷是什麼感覺？」好像是金善旴這些天以來第一次主動提起這個話題，李柱延跟著他拿起一本書，拉過椅子和金善旴面對面坐下來，問他你能先說說看，你是什麼感覺嗎？</p>
<p>很痛。金善旴說，過度堅強的武裝似乎裂了一角：「像是整個人被往後扯，從脊椎拔掉一根骨頭一樣......我不知道怎麼說，就是忽然痛得站都站不住了，然後......然後我就發現他不見了。」</p>
<p>「但是那個時候你的精神圖景還在對嗎？」他握住了金善旴的手，這幾天他們一直是靠著身體接觸的方式維持著精神連結，金善旴的精神力已經慢慢養回來，只要小幅度的碰觸就能牽上線幫他梳理雜亂的思緒，每當李柱延感覺到他有不安穩的波動時，總會去牽他的手直到他能重新恢復平靜。</p>
<p>「對、應該是吧，我沒有看......我當時在跟敵軍對峙，就是身體每個地方都忽然好痛，我很想集中精神讓自己不要倒下來，可是越想集中就聽見越多的雜訊。」因為不再有嚮導用精神屏障保護他了，因為不再有人幫忙調整他的感官靈敏度，一定很無助吧？李柱延試圖從金善旴的思緒裡感應他當時的痛苦，但卻碰觸不到，他其實不用問就知道接下來發生了什麼，在金善旴說下去之前俯身，用空著的另一隻手托住他的後腦勺，讓他輕輕靠在自己肩上，然後虛虛摟上他的後腰。</p>
<p>金善旴說然後我暴走了。</p>
<p>他恨自己還要理智地再問：「暴走之後，你有進入精神圖景嗎？」「應該是有，但是......那不是、我沒看到我自己的精神圖景，只有一片黑暗，我就......一直往下掉，很可怕。」李柱延輕聲附和著，你怕高對吧，而金善旴在他的肩窩裡面點頭，說我到現在都還會夢到我往下掉，沒有人拉住我、接住我，然後我醒過來，再度意識到我現在已經感覺不到他了。</p>
<p>他明明沒有在哭，李柱延聽到的聲音卻像是浸在淚水裡：「所以我不想，再跟任何嚮導精神結合了。」</p>
<p>「反正以我們的匹配度，應該也不會產生結合熱，就......一直這樣好嗎？我會害怕。」他說其實我現在都還痛，而李柱延用了全身的力氣去克制自己不要產生任何情緒，以免精神連結把自己的悲傷和心疼傳達過去，現在的金善旴承受不了更多的負面感情，他作為他的嚮導，第一要務是穩住金善旴的情緒。</p>
<p>所以李柱延說我知道了，沒關係，不需要精神結合我也能照顧你，沒事的，他伸出精神觸手輕輕撫摩著金善旴意識表面的坑坑窪窪，同時召喚出通尾雪白的狐狸，金善旴有很長一段時間沒看到李柱延的精神體了，注意力自然被吸引過去，李柱延鬆開自己擁著金善旴的手，而金善旴一張開雙臂，白狐就鑽進他的懷裡討抱，金善旴不客氣的把臉埋進那一身又白又軟的毛裡面，剛剛一直垂著的嘴角終於彎了上去，軟著聲音語氣帶笑：「Blue~~啊，你怎麼還是這麼可愛啊。」而李柱延看著自己此時比起北極狐更像隻薩摩耶的精神體撒嬌，既羨慕又擔心牠會過度洩漏自己的心情。</p>
<p>不再直接跟金善旴肢體接觸他還是有點害怕對方能讀到他的思緒，他八年後的失而復得，回到他身邊的卻是不願和他精神結合的金善旴，李柱延無法一笑置之的說他不難過，他曾經按到記憶深處的感情才剛見了光，又再度被自己收了起來。可如果金善旴怕痛，李柱延就不會讓他痛，他會做唯一一個真正不給他壓力不勉強他的人，畢竟他已經夠幸運了，還能有這一次機會守護他。</p>
<p>晚上金善旴果然做夢了，李柱延驚醒過來翻身抓住他在虛空中掙扎的手，把他拉到自己懷裡抱住，金善旴的眉毛皺得緊緊的，嘴唇張合著卻沒有發出聲音，李柱延注意到這並非普通的夢靨，他能隱隱約約的感知金善旴的夢裡有戰鬥的殘像、有痛楚、有慘叫聲、有血的味道，那是他精神世界殘留的傷，李柱延猶豫了一下，托住他的臉頰深深地吻住了那雙柔軟的嘴唇，金善旴的惡夢在他眼前具體起來，而他小心翼翼地清理那些畫面，直到金善旴的腦中的雜音通通安靜下來。</p>
<p>「我拉住你了，善旴啊。」他用氣音輕輕地說：「以後我都會接住你的，不要怕。」</p>
<p>4.</p>
<p>金善旴還是一直在做惡夢。</p>
<p>其實他們並沒有什麼好磨合的，李柱延授課的內容全是關於哨兵嚮導的精神力運用，怎麼運用嚮導的能力輔助哨兵對他而言沒有什麼困難的，一天的訓練開始之前他總會牽著金善旴的手確認精神連結的狀態，之後按照菜單的需求調整金善旴的五感，他的異能在塔的分類中被編列在「敏銳」一範疇，具備速度和過人的反應能力的同時，作為原本五感就很發達的哨兵他也背負著比別人更強烈的痛覺，因為對周遭環境的變化很敏感，即使是很細小的雜訊，對金善旴的的意識海來說也會是巨大的污染。</p>
<p>所以李柱延費了很多精神細心微調，想讓金善旴的觸覺既保持著足夠的敏銳度，又不會那麼容易感到疼痛，金善旴總是說哥，我沒有那麼柔弱，李柱延的偏執卻只願意放鬆一點點，索性因為配合出來的數據漂亮金善旴就也沒再堅持了，他想勸李柱延這樣會很耗精神力，但實際上精神力消耗得更快速的卻是金善旴。</p>
<p>金泳勛很快就檢查出來他的異常，不管李柱延再怎麼悉心保護，一套和金善旴過去一模一樣的流程練下來，他的續航力明顯大不如前，過去不需要每天進行的精神疏導有時候四五個小時就要李柱延做一次，李在賢從戰場回來探望金善旴的時候和他對打了一場，他雖然沒露出什麼怯色，從訓練場上下來的時候卻整個人軟倒進李柱延的懷裡。「真的不做精神結合嗎？你現在的能力只發揮了原來有嚮導時的一半。」李在賢皺著眉嚴肅的問，李柱延看了一眼倔強地抿著雙唇的金善旴，溫和地替他開了口：「謝謝中隊長的關心，善旴只是身體還沒有完全恢復，這也不是精神結合就能治好的。」</p>
<p>「但要是永遠都治不好怎麼辦？我不能總讓哥寸步不離的守著我。」送走李在賢和他的嚮導之後金善旴問，李柱延反問他為什麼不能？然後執起金善旴的左手，在他的手背上輕吻了一下：「會好起來的。」</p>
<p>而金善旴看著自己被親吻的位置，久久沒有回答。</p>
<p>時間過得很快，他們重複著白天戰鬥訓練晚上精神疏導的迴圈，金善旴狀態好的時候李柱延會讓他試著進入或重新創造一個精神圖景，他們的一天的通常結束在金善旴的惡夢和李柱延的擁抱，新的一天開始時金善旴睜眼總是會先盯著李柱延的書桌發呆，直到李柱延喊他才如夢初醒般的爬下床梳洗，李柱延看著他手忙腳亂的背影微笑，就算只有一瞬間也願意相信真的一切都會慢慢好起來。</p>
<p>可眼前金善旴才回到前線三個月，就有五次瀕臨暴走的紀錄，作戰結束不久後就昏睡過去已經是常態，戰鬥時拼死拼活的樣子，簡直要讓人懷疑李柱延是不是把他的痛覺降到了最低的程度，他總是精神和身體兩邊都帶著無法輕易治癒的傷回來，李柱延一開始會把人帶回戰艦上的房間或醫務室，溫柔的一步步詢問我現在要吻你可以嗎？今天傷得比較重必須做到插入可以嗎？久了之後就算是在戰場的正中央他都能頂著整個中隊的目光直接抓著金善旴親，有時候還要一邊制伏他的哨兵因為處在暴走邊緣而兇猛的反抗，他被迫學會不再把金善旴當成易碎物品，情況最糟的時候金善旴把他拉進臨時搭建起來的醫務帳篷就去解他的皮帶，李柱延一邊將精神觸手伸到他的意識海中抹去轟鳴作響的噪音，一邊按開他的大腿根頂進金善旴的體內，也不知道該不該慶幸金善旴前兩天才因為骨折了跟他做過所以後穴仍然柔軟，至少現在能少受一點皮肉痛。</p>
<p>三個月前金善旴對他說自己沒那麼柔弱是真的，但看著他不知節制的在戰場上橫衝直撞，李柱延不高興地放鬆了對他感官的控制，想著金善旴知道了自己身體的耐受程度畢竟還是有限後就會知難而退，可金善旴這時候卻偏偏露出可憐兮兮的樣子，在精神連結中對他傳話說柱延哥我痛得要暈倒了，我可能沒辦法撐到回撤的時候了，李柱延總會因為捨不得而妥協，然後眼睜睜地看著金善旴翻臉不認人繼續往前殺。</p>
<p>更讓他生氣的是金善旴真正傷得嚴重時從來都不說，他在自己面前唯一坦承過的疼痛，只來自那個脊椎骨下方的位置：切斷精神結合的痛，到現在金善旴還偶爾會喊疼，和金善旴的夢魘一樣從未真正離開過。</p>
<p>5.</p>
<p>那天早上金善旴醒來的時候一如往常的揉著眼睛看了一圈他們在戰艦上共享的雙人房，李柱延感應著他早晨例行的低落，從背後抱住他這段日子以來越發消瘦的肩膀，輕輕湊上去吻他的耳朵，接著便是他耳後的那道傷疤，金善旴的過度敏感也包含身體結合時的反應，後頸才被輕啄幾下就輕輕喘息起來，在李柱延的大手一路輕揉著他赤裸的胸腹來到腰間時用又黏又軟的聲音制止：「那裡在痛......」</p>
<p>「哪裡？」李柱延把手滑到他的臀部捏了一下問，是裡面在痛嗎？金善旴輕輕搖頭，伸手把李柱延的手往上移了幾分，李柱延會意地嘆了一口氣，停下了所有曖昧的動作，用精神力將金善旴層層包裹起來後，才重新擁住他：「還很痛嗎？」金善旴說對，李柱延便第一千次試圖集中自己的精神力到他的脊椎上，然後一千零一次的無功而返，那裡沒有傷痕沒有發炎，找不到病灶，也沒有疼痛的基準。</p>
<p>幫不上忙的沮喪確實的傳到了金善旴的意識裡，他往後靠進李柱延的懷裡，輕輕拍了拍他摟著自己的雙臂安慰，李柱延把頭埋到他的頸間：「我想試試進去你的精神圖景裡。」金善旴現在仍然會做惡夢，撇開戰場殘影的那些部份，他在不斷反覆的黑暗墜落中開始模模糊糊地看見金善旴的夢裡開始有了顏色和形狀，那天金善旴的精神狀態特別奇怪，拉著他親了好久，再睜開眼的時候有些恍惚。</p>
<p>他也看見了，但卻進不去自己的精神圖景。</p>
<p>李柱延還是老樣子，讓金善旴慢慢來，不需要著急，請示過金泳勛的看法之後他像以前在教書的時候一樣在平板上比劃著對金善旴分析：精神結合切斷的疼痛是刻印在精神上的，恐怕不管他有多強的治癒能力都沒辦法從外在消除，進入金善旴的精神圖景從內在進行修復卻未必不可行，或者是在精神圖景內對金善旴的精神體做治療，或者是讓殘缺的精神圖景恢復原狀；金善旴當時說感覺像是身體的一部份被帶走，那麼他就會嘗試所有的辦法讓金善旴重新完整。</p>
<p>「現在還沒有辦法，對不起。」金善旴低低的說，李柱延知道他跟自己一樣有和金泳勛保持聯繫，也知道他花了不少時間到靜音室冥想，好幾次晚上都必須抱著李柱延睡才能補回他流失的精神力，他不知道的只是為什麼即使如此金善旴也沒開口要他在一旁幫忙，還有每次談到這話題時金善旴意識深處的恐懼和排拒。</p>
<p>金泳勛說醫學上並非沒有失去嚮導的哨兵成功和其他嚮導結合的案例，理論上他也覺得李柱延的精神力既然能夠不於匱乏的餵養現在的金善旴，甚至能讓他重新找到精神圖景的雛形，和李柱延精神結合或許就能填補他失去嚮導的空缺，不只一次讓李柱延再去勸勸金善旴，只是李柱延覺得金善旴會拒絕，老是開不了口。</p>
<p>這一波疼痛似乎緩過來了，感覺到金善旴輕輕想推開他的手下床，李柱延深吸了一口氣：「善旴啊。」他應了一聲，有點疑惑的任李柱延把他轉過來面對自己：「你還是......不考慮跟我精神結合嗎？金醫生也說過，或許你只要再度跟嚮導結合，獲得全面的精神力支援就能夠重新開啟精神圖景了。」</p>
<p>「他也跟我說過。」金善旴的聲音忽然就有幾分生硬：「但是這也只是假設不是嗎？柱延哥，你不需要為我做到這樣的。」然後在李柱延茫然地問他什麼意思的時候掙開他的擁抱，扔下一句反正我還活著還能打就可以了吧，李柱延坐起來要抓他的時候金善旴一溜煙地跑進浴室，他有點懊惱的跟著下床，腳觸到地面的時候看到小黑坐在床邊，拿又亮又圓的的黑眼珠看著自己，李柱延拿精神觸手摸牠的時候藏獒一點都沒有平常在戰場上撕碎敵人精神體時的兇惡模樣，其實小黑在他面前似乎一直都是這樣帶點嬌憨的，經常讓他想起十九歲的金善旴，他曾經是他最偏愛的學生，下了課跟在他旁邊回房練習的路上，身後都像是有條尾巴搖呀搖。</p>
<p>可是小藏獒在別人的身邊長大了，有了自己的故事和祕密，儘管就在李柱延觸手可及之處卻一直在抗拒他。</p>
<p>「這樣說起來，善旴真的是藏獒呢。」他小聲自言自語，卻沒想到被換好衣服出來的金善旴那優於常人的聽覺捕捉到了：「什麼我是藏獒？」</p>
<p>李柱延蹲在小黑旁邊，抬起頭對他露出一個既溫暖又悲傷的笑容：「不是聽說，藏獒一生只愛同一個人嗎。」金善旴愣了愣，消化了半天才模糊地回了一句喔是嗎，李柱延對他聳聳肩說我也不知道：「但是你不是不要其他人嗎？」</p>
<p>金善旴的眼神閃爍了一下，他整理了一下衣領，又摸了摸頭髮，因為今天的任務是護送中隊長到停戰線上跟敵方陣營談判，他穿的是軍常服，李柱延站起來幫他調整領帶，忍不住又問了一句：「我真的不能一起去嗎？」李柱延作為嚮導只需要在後方待命，但是從金善旴回到部隊，這還是他們兩個人第一次分開，他不免有些擔心，金善旴似乎還有些不敢直視他，只搖搖頭回應，李柱延看著他有些彆扭的樣子，嘆了口氣：「我剛剛說的話你不要放在心上，我為你做什麼都是我自願的，如果你願意考慮精神結合，我可以一直等到你可以接受的時候，但是你也不用急著答覆，也不要害怕說拒絕。」</p>
<p>「不是哥的問題，是我......」金善旴終於抬起頭，似乎剛剛一直咬著嘴唇，泛紅的唇上有著淺淺的牙印，他說哥，我回來的時候會把一切都告訴你，好嗎？李柱延答應下來，捧住他的臉溫柔地吻他，金善旴沒有推拒，只是有些不明究理的眨著眼睛，李柱延知道是為什麼。</p>
<p>這個吻和平時都不一樣，他沒有張開精神觸手，沒有施力安撫金善旴的情緒，就只是一個普通的吻，僅僅出自他對金善旴的珍愛。</p>
<p>6.</p>
<p>李柱延當初確實是太早離開前線，所以直到現在才知道為什麼戰場上忌諱說「下一次」和「等我回來」這樣的話。</p>
<p>他從裴俊英那裡用精神共感取得了大部分事發經過的畫面，金善旴的暴走只在一瞬間，當李在賢對面的敵軍將領假惺惺的說著李隊要求的戰俘釋放有些困難，將臉轉向金善旴：「因為這小子的嚮導帶頭逃亡，我們早就把他們全殺光了.......不過你可能還不知道他死了吧？」</p>
<p>金善旴調動所有的異能衝向對方的時候在裴俊英的視野中只留下晃動的殘影，李柱延聽到李在賢下令將會談的地點封鎖起來，裴俊英一面緊急召喚自己一面用精神屏障罩住整棟建築物，不讓這場忽然展開的血洗透露一點風聲。</p>
<p>而他的哨兵果然沒有嚮導在一邊調整就不知輕重，幾乎完全放棄了觸覺，身上已經被開槍打出兩個大血洞卻像感覺不到疼痛似地死死掐著對方的脖子，李柱延不用看到正面也能想像出他雙眼充血緊咬著牙關的模樣，被金善旴用膝蓋壓制在地板上的男人劇烈地掙扎著，他能求助的護衛已經被李在賢全數放倒，看到他用最後的力氣抽出腰間藏著的匕首想刺向金善旴背後時李在賢舉起了槍，金善旴卻猛然雙手往下壓，發出一聲絕望的大吼。</p>
<p>整個空間被金善旴爆發出來的精神力震得上下搖晃了一下，刀尖沒入他身體的同時男人的喉間發出一聲悶響，可金善旴卻像是察覺不到身下的人已經斷氣似的，一面發出受傷野獸般的嗚咽，一面手上還在施力。</p>
<p>這也是李柱延趕到場的時候看到的場景，跟他一起前來的還有一隊精銳哨兵，準備來收拾談崩之後的殘局，無一不被金善旴暴走的餘波弄得精神不安，李柱延覺得自己心跳得快要從嘴裡吐出來，最後走向金善旴的那幾步他恨不得自己也有速度方面的異能，他握住金善旴小臂的時候能感覺到衣袖下面暴起的青筋，剛才誰也拉不動的手被李柱延從屍體上扯了下來，抓著他轉身面向自己，然後伸出顫抖的手蓋住了金善旴茫然無法對焦的眼睛：「沒事了，沒事了善旴，是我。」</p>
<p>金善旴開始猛烈地喘氣，被血染紅的軍服下不是他能治療得了的傷，就算他能，金善旴的身體也承受不了，李柱延抬起頭想向李在賢和裴俊英求助，他們正在說著關於醫療艙的什麼，他還沒能聽清，意識海就闖進了金善旴的聲音：柱延哥。</p>
<p>「我在這裡。」他很快地回答，放下遮住金善旴眼睛的手看他，金善旴瞇起眼，似乎是很努力的想看清什麼，他仍然是透過精神連結對李柱延說話，他說哥，你親我一下好不好？李柱延就立刻把他攬進懷裡親了一口額角，他像平常一樣用精神力裹著金善旴安撫，想分擔他身上的疼痛，金善旴卻在他的意識海裡面說不要這樣，會很痛的，又說柱延哥，剛剛我出門前，你親我的時候為什麼我感覺不到精神力？是故意的嗎？</p>
<p>可我也好想那樣吻你一次，對不起，再見了。</p>
<p>「金善旴！！！」李柱延不受控制的大喊出聲，被他緊緊擁在懷裡的人閉上了眼睛，連意識都毫無反應，李柱延低下頭去吻他，輕得像是金善旴隨時都會因為他的碰觸碎裂，小心翼翼地邊托著他的頸部感覺著極其微弱的心跳，在醫療艙推到金善旴旁邊時，他早已淚眼模糊。</p>
<p>他感覺不到跟金善旴的精神連結了。</p>
<p>7.</p>
<p>他睜開眼睛的時候差點以為自己只是做了一個很長的惡夢。</p>
<p>李柱延是側身睡的，從他的視角能把自己房間的桌面一覽無遺：一本有關哨兵精神治療的醫學書、他的平板電腦、金善旴從哨兵課程畢業那天穿著傳統服飾和他合照的照片，才放了兩天就因為金善旴的離開而被他永遠地收進了抽屜裡。</p>
<p>對，應該要在抽屜裡。李柱延瞪大了眼睛，對著桌角的同個位置看了好久，那裡在他上一次打掃挪動的時候撞出了一道痕跡，此刻毫無蹤影，而這裡的書櫃有著難以察覺的偏斜，放在頂層的幾本書名字的地方是空白的......這裡不是他的房間，這裡是哪裡？他想要起身察看，一隻手卻扯住了他的衣服，從身後抱住了他不讓動彈，李柱延回頭看到的是熟睡著的金善旴。</p>
<p>金善旴在醫療艙裡面躺了兩天生命跡象才安穩下來，又過了一天才被轉移到靜音室，李柱延終於獲准看望他的哨兵時已經是第四天了，他踏進盈滿著白噪音的環境，在金善旴身邊躺下，輕輕握住他的手。</p>
<p>他不知道連結到底有沒有斷開，因為金善旴的意識海一片寂靜，沒有血、沒有慘叫、沒有痛楚，就真的什麼都沒有，無論他呼喚金善旴或是小黑，都像是小石頭掉進了大海裡，甚至都沒有激起一點漣漪。</p>
<p>「你不是還有話要對我說嗎？」他問金善旴：「你打算什麼都不說就離開我嗎？」</p>
<p>李柱延已經熬了三天三夜，期間金善旴發了一次病危通知，好不容易身體的機能開始慢慢修復，特地趕來看診的金泳勛卻說金善旴可能已經陷入神遊，從頭到尾都沒放鬆過的緊繃神經好像已經到了臨界點，李柱延模糊的感覺到自己似乎發起了低燒，除了和金善旴冰涼的手牽在一起的手，全身上下沒有一個部分不在渴望金善旴，他翻過身體將腿跨在金善旴腰兩側的時候，並未注意到靜音室的體徵偵測默默切換了模式。</p>
<p>之後他就來到了這裡，他轉身抱住他的哨兵，額頭頂住他的額頭時感應不出他的身體狀況，而金善旴睜開眼睛，看到他的時候有點疑惑，但很快露出一個傻呼呼的笑，用臉去蹭李柱延托著他臉頰的掌心：「好奇怪，柱延哥怎麼又在這裡。」「這裡？」「對呀。」金善旴轉頭往李柱延的手上親了一下，親暱得非比尋常，滿臉都是李柱延已經好久沒有在金善旴身上看到的笑意：「這次還可以說話了，為什麼啊。」他說上次哥就那樣一動也不動的抱著我，臉上還有哭過的痕跡，把我嚇死了，我一直搖哥想把你叫醒，然後......他看著忽然皺起眉的李柱延，沒有再說下去，只是歪著頭似乎在思考什麼。</p>
<p>李柱延也在思考，他從成年後就只掉過眼淚三次，三次都是因為金善旴，但是一次金善旴不在場兩次金善旴都是沒有意識的狀態，如果金善旴說的是先前在靜音室的時候，李柱延對金善旴描述的場景是沒有印象的，他記得很清楚金善旴是和他同時睜開的眼睛，靜音室的體徵偵測系統大聲發出報警，醫療團隊瞬間衝進來帶走金善旴，他對失去金善旴的恐懼足以防止他忘掉任何一個細節，金善旴說的不是在現實世界發生的事，但他卻也不像是說謊，那麼就只有一個解釋。</p>
<p>「這裡......是你的精神圖景嗎？」李柱延看著金善旴反射性的點頭，然後啊地一聲摀住了嘴，又問他你是真的柱延哥嗎？李柱延的手終於從捧著金善旴臉的動作鬆開，理了理他長長的瀏海：「你的精神圖景是我的房間。」</p>
<p>而他那時候教十九歲的金善旴開啟精神圖景時，要他想像自己現在是要進入全世界最能讓他安心的地方。</p>
<p>金善旴像是終於搞清楚眼前的李柱延不是他的幻想，一瞬的驚慌後臉色冷了下去：「哥強制和我做精神結合了？」李柱延愣了一下，剛剛有些想翹起的嘴角僵住，後知後覺的領悟到自己身體的異狀是因為發結合熱，他還來不及細想一方無意識的狀態下，結合熱中的肉體結合是否滿足精神結合的必要條件，金善旴已經推開他坐了起來，抓亂了頭髮，將臉埋進了手裡，李柱延聽到他悶悶的聲音說，哥你知道嗎，他死了。</p>
<p>「我應該跟他死在一起，或者至少他死了我就會慢慢地衰弱死去，我們說好如果服役十年後都還活著就去把結合解除，可他為什麽擅自切斷跟我的結合？為什麼又把我丟下？」金善旴揮開他想去擁抱他的手，說哥也是一樣，哥那個時候不是不要我嗎？現在為什麼又跟我精神結合？差我一個哨兵嗎，為了讓我能夠繼續戰鬥必須要做到這種程度嗎？</p>
<p>「可我又有什麼資格活下來呢，我遲早也會把哥害死的，你為什麼要跟我精神結合啊，你為什麼......要那樣吻我啊，我真的好累，我不想再這樣了。」</p>
<p>他一直以為金善旴佯裝堅強是在掩飾自己的悲傷，卻沒想到他藏著的祕密是憤怒。當他以為自己是精神圖景一部分的時候明明那樣充滿依賴地對他撒嬌，面對真正的李柱延卻是一付受盡折磨的破碎模樣。</p>
<p>「因為我喜歡你。」李柱延不知道他誤會了什麼，不知道他已經承受了多少痛苦，他制住了金善旴第二次推開自己的手，把他緊緊扣在自己懷裡：「我沒有不要你，以前沒有，以後也不會有。」他說我不是為了讓你繼續戰鬥才做你的嚮導，我只是想待在你身邊，等你醒來我可以馬上幫你辦退役......李柱延垂著眉，語氣近乎哀求，金善旴的破碎彷彿把他的心也割裂開來：「你想要什麼都好，我都給你。」</p>
<p>金善旴含著眼淚對他笑，回抱住李柱延問是嗎？「那我想要吻你，然後帶著那份記憶留在這裡，永遠都不要醒來。」而李柱延垂下頸項看了金善旴好一陣，用鼻尖輕輕蹭了蹭金善旴的鼻尖，然後在他閉上眼睛的時候，側頭封住了金善旴的雙唇。</p>
<p>「那麼，我就跟你一起永遠留在這裡吧。」</p>
<p>8.</p>
<p>”哨兵嚮導本身的意願是結合儀式的必要條件，若未取得雙向同意，無論是否在結合熱期間完成肉體結合，都不算是正式完成精神結合。“李柱延把自己的課本放回架上，金善旴的精神圖景因為他的入侵而隱隱有了轉變，書架上名稱不明的藏書漸漸浮現了書名，李柱延隨手取了本書發現連裡面的文字也都保留下來了。</p>
<p>金善旴雖然曾指控李柱延是在自己精神放逐的時候強行跟他精神結合，但他們彼此心裡都明白，金善旴哪怕是有一點不願意的念頭，他們這個精神結合就會行不通，可精神圖景在適應李柱延正是精神結合成功的證據，另一個改變是金善旴的記憶如今也完全對他開放，李柱延看見十九歲的金善旴第一次在別人面前打開精神圖景時的慌張，因為過去一直是在李柱延的房間練習，根本不知道自己的精神圖景早就建構完畢；他看見小孩興沖沖地制定計劃要把他約到精神訓練場告訴李柱延這個訊息，卻被半途喊進中心通知他結合的對象已經確定了，金善旴死活不答應，一哭二鬧最後一刀抵在自己脖子後面，大人們卻告訴他，是李柱延親口說他決定放棄你的，金善旴的嚮導單膝跪地對他行代表請求結合的吻手禮時他還在流淚，不管怎麼樣都不讓對方治療他耳後的傷口。</p>
<p>他還看到金善旴跟他的嚮導吵架，二十剛出頭的哨兵哭著說你憑什麼管我啊，不就是匹配度高一點嗎？我明明跟李教官的匹配度是最高的，你為什麼要來我們這裡？周鶴年在中間攔著對方說賭氣的話：你以為我想當你的嚮導嗎？不也就是匹配度高過你教官一點嗎？你下次再受傷我不會理你了，他們冷戰的過程裡金善旴總是反反覆覆拿出跟李柱延的合照，委屈地問，你為什麼不要我。</p>
<p>他從身後抱著坐在地上一左一右被精神體包圍的金善旴，吻他耳後的疤痕說：「你怎麼這麼傻，當時他確實是比我更適合你的嚮導，我不能因為自己的私人感情讓你將就。」金善旴抱怨了一句哥到底要在我的精神圖景裡面賴著不走多久，咧了咧嘴角說：「嘴上說是為我好，我走了之後卻把房間砸的亂七八糟，流著眼淚把合照收到抽屜的人也不知道是誰。」</p>
<p>李柱延笑笑，並不在意他也看了自己的記憶，也不管金善旴軟硬兼施的跟他說，嚮導待在他人的精神圖景內太久也會神遊的，說他為人師表官階也不低，讓他不要再跟著自己胡鬧，可李柱延說無所謂，修長的手指輕柔愛撫那道細細的痕跡：「我用一輩子對這道疤負責都不夠。」就算迷失了也是在自己哨兵的精神圖景裡，李柱延說那我也算死得其所，先前明明開口閉口就尋死的金善旴就會跟他置氣起來，最後扁著嘴巴不太高興地說那你也要活著才能對我負責啊。</p>
<p>他說柱延哥，我可能真的是一頭藏獒，我目前為止的一輩子都用來愛你一個人，還要繼續後面的一輩子：「你能保證永遠都不會丟下我，也不會先死掉嗎？」</p>
<p>金善旴在靜音室醒過來的時候李柱延單膝跪在地上，在他迷迷糊糊地坐起來時先給他穿上了柔軟的拖鞋，披上暖暖的毛毯，牽起他的手在手背印下親吻，抬頭對他笑彎了眼。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>